


Daydream Believer

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: RarePair!





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Password: DaydreamBeliever

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitzeproductions who found this vid years after I thought it had been lost to the ages.


End file.
